


More Than Groceries

by bench



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/pseuds/bench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the Beta Kids plan a little surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Groceries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbontype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbontype/gifts).



"Honey, I'm home," you holler down the entryway as you kick the front door shut behind you and set the groceries down so you can shed your coat and shoes. You are answered by silence. You pout to yourself as you carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"Oh no," you call out, mock tragic. "I forgot the hot pockets!" Still nothing. "Where is everyone," you mumble to yourself as you shove groceries onto shelves.

When you left the house no more than an hour ago everyone was here. There is literally no way that three hardline homebodies could have found a reason to leave in that amount of time. There has to be something going on here. You decide that the silence is not empty, but instead full of meaning. It's… thoughtful? You load the designated Dave cupboard with Doritos. Or is it introspective? You settle on anticipatory as you tuck a gallon of milk into the fridge and head for the stairs. Wait, maybe it's a pensive silence. Or, like-

You are frozen mid synonym and halfway up the stairs by a sound that can only mean one thing. You pause a moment to savor the wave of heat it sends down your body before you take the rest of the stairs three at a time and skid around the corner into jade's room so fast that you smack your face on her half-open door.

"Ow," you say.

"Hello John," Jade says, kindly ignoring the way you are clutching at your nose. Instead she twists her fingers to get Dave making that sound again. "Thanks for getting the groceries."

"I will get you all of the groceries forever," you say in a strained voice, eyes raking greedily over the scene before you. Jade hates grocery stores. And also strangers in general. You had resigned yourself to doing all of the grocery shopping for the rest of your life and you weren't going to complain about it, but a reward is definitely appreciated.

You aren't, however, sure if it is Jade or Dave you owe your thanks to. Probably both. It's not like Dave could have gotten tied face down to the bed like that by himself, but you would bet dollars to doughnuts that this was his idea. Dave is the kind of person to go for elaborate shows of thanks, and Jade is the type to get enthusiastically involved. You feel very glad that you didn't, in fact, forget the hot pockets, post-sex snack of choice in the Egbert-Harley-Lalonde-Strider household.

"Do you want me to, uh," you gesture at the whole setup on the bed. Jade seems to have the situation well in hand, but you know that you have some sort of job and-slash-or purpose here. Dave is stark naked with his hands tied to the elaborate headboard of Jade's bed. Jade has him positioned up on his knees with his face pressed into the sheets. She is fully clothed in a lime green dress made of some sort of floaty material that manages to block most of your view of the scene. She is wearing high heels and you find it unspeakably sexy, particularly since you know she has never worn them outside and, in fact, hasn't left the house except to run in days. However, despite the obstruction your well-trained ears are able to discern that she has two fingers pressed into him. Her arm flexes again and yep, that is definitely a two finger reaction. Dave's hips jerk, but he is still able to stifle most of the noise through a bite of the sheets. She gives you a Look.

You close your eyes for a second and force yourself to uses your thinking brain and oh right, duh. "Where's Rose," you ask, somehow managing to keep your voice level.

A tiny part of you wants to say screw it and just dive right in, get your head between Jade's legs under that dress or slip in a finger beside hers or maybe both at the same time if your flexibility allows, but nah. Jade always has a plan and, given the Look, this one requires Rose and everything is always more fun when you let Jade do her thing. She always has the best plans.

"She's in her office," Jade says, climbing off the bed. Dave whines again as her fingers slide out of him. His knees slip out from under him and he collapses fully onto his front. "You should probably go get her."

"Can't you go? You're way faster than I am," you say, also whining, but not as needily as Dave.

"No, no," she says, and touches a hand to the front of Your Favorite Box, "I'm busy."

Your eyes may or may not bulge a little bit. "Ugh, fine!" you say, not meaning it, and dash into your room right across the hall from hers.

Jade's room is always the one that you all share. You, Dave, and Rose all have nights where you need to spend time alone and have your own rooms for that, but Jade never does. As far as you can tell, she would be thrilled to have all of you piled onto her custom double California king every single night.

No one will sleep in your room because the windows are always open, even in the height of winter. What can you say, you love the feel of the wind through the windows. It just feels right to you. Just like it feels right for you to toss yourself out the most convenient one and let the Breeze carry you up to the converted attic that serves as Rose's office-slash-writing room. She is already levering the single window open when you float up to it.

"M'lady," you say, holding out your arm. She rolls her eyes, but takes it anyway. "Why didn't you just come down?" you ask.

"You know how Jade gets," Rose says, curled against your hip as you carry you both down. You are the only one who kept your powers of flight after the game. Everyone has their thing, and this is yours. "She would have just sent me right back up to wait for my proper cue. That girl has a sense of theatrics that I sometimes find cause to envy," she spares a glare upwards towards her office as she climbs through your window. Now you really see why Jade decided to go for the dramatic sex tonight. Someone needs to let out some frustration.

"Sheesh," you say as you step from your room back into the hallway. "Classic Jade. Maybe we should make  _ her _ be the one to wait for once."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "Do you  _ want _ to wait?"

"No I do not," you say, nudging open the door to Jade's room to display the full tableau.

Rose hums appreciatively as she joins you at the doorway.

Jade was busy in the mere minutes you were gone. From the door you can just barely see the end of a lime green plug in Dave's ass. He is still on his front, but now he has a pillow or two shoved under his hips keeping him at least semi-kneeling. Jade is still, to your mild annoyance, still fully dressed, but in her hands she holds a riding crop. As soon as she sees that you have returned she stands up from the edge of the bed where she was rubbing one hand up and down Dave's back and wordlessly offers the crop to Rose.

Rose says something along the lines of "oh hell yes," and sags against your side just a little bit. You wrap your arms around her shoulders for support and walk the two of you into the room.

As soon as Rose is within arm's reach of Jade, her arm snaps out to claim the crop. She leans down to murmur something in Dave's ear that you don't bother to listen to in favor of plopping down at the end of the bed just below Dave's toes and tugging at Jade's arm so that she ends up standing between your knees.

"Why are you still dressed," you demand.

"You're dressed too," she reasons.

"Yeah, but you've been going at this for like a lot longer than I have."

"Not by much, you were only gone for like an hour," she says, rolling her eyes.

"An hour is a long time," you say, and wish that you had spacey powers so that you could vanish the offending dress away.

"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes, and as if she had heard your thoughts, her dress vanishes into nothing. It leaves her entirely nude but for a pair of lacy black panties you had no idea she owned, and the shoes you had noticed earlier. You can't see them, but with the heels and you seated, she towers over you. You swallow hard. "But what's this," she says before you have time to come up with anything clever to say, and your clothes vanish too, socks, briefs, and all. A quick glance confirms that Rose had received the same treatment. You avert your eyes and think unpleasant thoughts, because the sight of a nude Rose stroking a gentle hand over Dave's rear is too sexy for only having been undressed for only a few seconds.

You glance up and get an eyeful of Jade's chest. The unpleasant thoughts aren't very effective. You feel a little lightheaded.

She lifts one heeled foot and plants it against the bed between your legs. From what sounds like very far away, there sounds the sharp snap of the riding crop coming down against skin. You lean your head on Jade's knee to steady yourself. She laughs, puts one hand on your shoulder, and shoves you back onto your back. Off to the side, the crop snaps against Dave's backside.

"Okay," you pout, except it comes out as more of a yell instead. All movement in the room stops. "Oh shit," you say, propping yourself up on your elbows. "You can like… go ahead," you say to Rose.

"No, no," she smirks, tossing the crop aside, "what were you saying?"

"Maybe," you say, transfixed by Rose's hand on Dave's ass. "Maybe we could stop playing round and like…" your brain stalls for a moment.

"Yes?" Jade asks, putting one hand against Rose's shoulder to kick off her shoes. You mourn their loss and ponder the discovery of what may be a new  _ thing _ .

"John for the love of fuck," Dave yelps, trying to kick at you and failing due to lack of coordination and poor angle.

"Let's just -fucking-!" you grab Jade and pulling her on top of you. She topples, and manages Rose on top of the pile.

"Well I suppose," she says, shoving Rose so that she topples off to your side against Dave's feet and scrambling up so that she is sitting on your stomach. With a snap of her fingers the leather binding Dave to the headboard vanishes. Dave makes a move so quickly that what it makes you wonder if he knew what Jade had planned. They always get up to shit together, so you wouldn't put it past them to have orchestrated this whole thing. Or at least for Jade to have orchestrated and Dave to have been the eager participant. You are forced to stop dwelling on it when Dave lunges forward and grabs Jade off from on top of you by one arm. She lets herself be pulled and sprawls out across Dave's legs. Rose managed to spring off the bed just in time and ends up standing looking down at all of you.

"Well, well, well," she says, smirking. "What have we here."

"An invitation," Dave deadpans, and executes some sort of complicated kick-twist-thing, that somehow results in both him and Jade sitting parallel to you on their backs on the bed, all in a row.

"A smorgasbord," Jade says, propping herself up on her elbows so that her chest thrusts out.

Rose licks her lips.

You glare at this whole snarky, cockblocking situation, and send a gust of wind into Rose's back that knocks her right on top of you.

"Okay." You lace your fingers with Jade's and you can feel her use her other arm to bundle Dave against her side. You wrap your free arm around Rose, who hasn't tried to stop being sprawled across you. "Okay." You tilt your head and kiss Jade hard. "Thanks," you say to her. "That was a nice thing to come home to."

"You're goddamn right it is," she says.

"Thanks for doing the shopping," Rose says, and uses one hand to move your head around so that she can kiss you with the same thoroughness that Jade had applied.

You want to kiss Dave too, but he is all the way on the other side of the bed and there is no way you are going to dislodge Rose from on top of you. Maybe there will be time later today, and if not there will be later-later today or tomorrow or whenever really, and for a moment happiness floats you a full inch off the bed before you can reign it in.

"You're adorable," Rose says, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You turn your face to capture her lips with hers and for a moment it is just the two of you. The familiar nip of her teeth and dart of her tongue sends shivers down your spine. You let go of Jade's hand to stroke down her back. She feels so small against you, but not fragile. Compact. Your eyes are closed and she is so soft and warm and you hold her against you because you can, and the wonderfulness of that will probably never wear off. After a blissful moment she moves against you in a way that reminds you that  _ oh yeah  _ you are here to get laid and wow what are you waiting for. With an ease that can only come with the assistance of the Breeze you flip the both of you over and lay Rose against the mattress, then settle on hands and knees above her. She grips your shoulders in a white-knuckled grip that, you know from experience, betrays arousal. Yeah, you have pretty sweet moves.

She wraps her legs around your waist and, after a moment's adjustment, you sink into her. You know you make a noise although you are too distracted to hear it. She pauses to get the feel of you, then uses the leverage of her legs to press up onto you.

"Flip back over please," she says, still somehow sounding casual despite the blissed-out look on her face. You comply, and a moment later she is seated on top of you, one hand pressed to your chest for leverage. She starts to move in earnest. One of your hands flies to her hip to help out and to help set the rhythm. Your other hand clings to the sheets for a moment before you feel someone take it. Dave.

You manage to tear your eyes away from Rose's concentrated expression above you to spare a glance to the side.

Jade is on top of Dave in the same position that Rose is on top of you, and as you watch, Jade reaches out one hand to cup the back of Rose's head. Gently, she draws Rose over and presses their lips together. Rose stills on top of you and you and Dave make simultaneous noises, because fuck. You have to bite your lip and close your eyes because this is way too early, but when you open them again it is to catch Jade whispering something into Rose's ear. Rose looks at you hard.  _ Oh shit, _ you manage not to say out loud.

"Right, of course," Rose says, then Jade climbs off of Dave in an easy motion. Dave whines.

"You cut that out, you knew what you were getting yourself into here," Jade scolds.

Dave replies with something so mumbled that you can't make it out, and Jade laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll have your time."

Dave rolls away from you onto his stomach and turns so that he is facing you while Jade knee-crawls around to sit above your head.

"What-" you start to say, but you are instantly distracted when Rose starts to move again. Jade scoots so that your head sits in her lap. It is a better angle to see everything that Rose is doing, and boy do you look.

She is really, really beautiful, head thrown back and eyes shut as she moves in a relentless rhythm that is driving you straight to the edge. Above you Jade strokes your hair.

"That's good, John, that's really good," she murmurs.

The praise goes straight to your dick. You hate to admit it, but you love to be catered to, to be the center of attention. A quick glance to the side confirms that Dave is staring at the lot of you with an expression of smug desire.

Fuck, this is all for you. This whole scene with Jade and Dave. Sending you shopping and then making you be the one to fetch Rose. They wanted you involved and they wanted you to feel… needed.

"That's it," Jade breathes.

"Fucking nice," Dave agrees.

"Do you think he should come?"

"Oh, definitely," Dave says, and reaches out to touch where you and Rose join and with their attention and their  _ permission _ that is it.

You let your mind drift for a moment, and when you come back Jade has Dave's head between her legs and you watch as she fists her hands in his hair and gasps out her orgasm.

"Where's Rose?" you ask once they have calmed down.

"She went back to work. Said she was feeling inspired," Dave replies, voice muffled by Jade's thigh.

"Classic Rose," Jade pants out.

"Hey," you says, levering yourself up onto your elbows. "That was… pretty awesome."

"Sometimes we worry that you, like, try to take all the responsibility for yourself. And that's probably good! We are not the most responsible people," Jade says. "And we all are pretty glad that one of us can remember to make us eat our vegetables and go to bed on time."

"When was the last time any of us went to bed on time?" You protest.

"Well the vegetable thing at least," Dave says. "Like, what even is a vegetable?"

You laugh and feel like the luckiest person alive. 

  
  



End file.
